Sweatshirt
by Straying Life
Summary: HUGE AU. As the government’s top agent, Danny Fenton has a few tricks up his sleeves. But when a new partner comes along, his sleeves are rolled up and his arms are bare…and the tricks are out of the bag.


This is a cute idea with inspiration from the story by Lightning Streak…dammit, I can't remember the title, but it's the CIA one…this story's for YOU, dah-ling. I had this in the brewing for a while now. Pfff…

SUMMARY: HUGE AU. As the government's top agent, Danny Fenton has a few tricks up his sleeves. But when a new partner comes along, his sleeves are rolled up and his arms are bare…and the tricks are out of the bag.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the CIA nor do I own Danny Phantom. Unfortunately.

RATED: T for whatever I might throw in here.

Chapter 1

"Pocket"

Danny

I start for the most secret room in the entire building, and as I pass through everyone, everyone bows to me. I am the most respected agent in this building, although sometimes I can't help but feel a bit guilty; I do have an unfair advantage. But you know what they say: if you got it, use it. I feel that if I don't use it, it will go to waste, and no one likes something that goes to waste! Unless, you know, it's something that was nasty to begin with…

Anyway, I open the door to the room after I punch in the 26 numbers that will unlock the door. When I go in, I head straight for the computer chip that holds all the information we need to stop these attacks. And damn it all, it's not there!

"Crap."

They obviously broke in. But that code is so discreet, so insanely important, that it is changed every week and in times of suspicion, every day or less. And none of the operatives are supposed to take it out. I was only sent down here because the sooner we hacked into that damn thing, the sooner we can stop this whole situation. The master hacker, Sam Manson, requested that chip.

So that means that one of our operatives is a traitor. I grin. This seems all too…Mission Impossible-ish. But it's still happening, so I had better live and deal with it.

But I'll go figure out who it is later. I think it may be that Dash Baxter…or perhaps Paulina Sanchez…I've never trusted either, especially Paulina. For now, I just need to go and retrieve it.

Making sure no one can see me, I become invisible and fly out the building, heading for wherever we got this chip in the first place. When I finally get there, I phase in through the wall using intangibility and escape all the sensors. Even if the Guys in White still existed (let's just say I disposed of them a while ago), they wouldn't be able to make sensors that would catch me.

I have to do this fast. I try to listen closely—seven years of having ghost powers can improve your sense of hearing—and manage to hear a tinny conversation down the hall.

"Bingo."

I race down the hall (figuratively—I'm really just flying abnormally fast) and into the conference room. At least, that's what I think it is. Anyway, they're holding up that chip for me like it's bait. Grinning, I phase through the wall, go invisible, and snatch the chip. I stick around a bit and watch them panic. Damn, that's fun! Alas, I have a job to do. So I fly right back to the room I started from, change back, and walk out calmly.

I nearly fall to the floor, though, because Sam is standing right there, tapping her combat boot. "What took so long?" she demands. I always did like a forceful woman…oh, how bittersweet life can be.

"The chip went missing, so I just retrieved it."

"It went missing?" she rages. "Are you _insane_? You should've told us, not gone on some psychotic side mission!"

"What can I say, I attract trouble like a magnet attracts metal." She snorts.

"Yeah, more like you attract attention."

I ignore this remark and hand her the freaking chip. She walks away, tossing her hair behind her. Out of nowhere comes Paulina. Damn it.

"Oh, did you just retrieve the chip?" she sighs. "Oh, you're such a daredevil!" In that moment I want to deck her and get a restraining order. She must remain at least four hundred miles away at all times. No, that would be too close. If there is a definition for fangirl, Paulina wouldn't only be right next to it, but it would say "fangirl to the infinityith degree." Even though infinityith isn't a word.

"Back away, Paulina. Faaaaaaaaar away!" I push her away. She harrumphs and decides she's too good and walks off. _Girls._

12345678987654321

"Danny, I truly value your opinion, so I'll ask you now: what do you think we need to do around here to make us work faster?" I weighed the decision carefully, even though deep inside my mind I knew very well what I wanted.

"Get rid of the Guys in White."

"What?" yelled my boss. "Why?"

"They're not doing much."

"They're doing tons!" he raged. "They've busted Showenheiser and his ghost assistant, they've caught the Million-Dollar Ghost…"

"Actually, sir, no they haven't. Showenheiser and his assistant, Lydia, were busted by a ghost by the name of Danny Phantom. Ironically, Phantom was the Million-Dollar-Ghost as well. They didn't catch him either. It was Jack Fenton, and he freed Phantom in order to save his ghost portal." My boss eyed me strangely.

"Danny, how do you know all this?"

"There was a division of Guys in White in my hometown, Amity Park. Amity Park is nowadays called the capital of ghosts. I grew up around Danny Phantom. I had a role in all the Showenheiser plots and Jack Fenton was my father." My boss nodded, although I was sure that some part of him didn't buy it. Still, even the most doubting people bought this.

"But didn't the GIW do anything?"

"No, not really. They just stirred things up. Although they did gain enough knowledge on ghosts to make them a potential threat, their obsession with appearance will always be their fault, and no matter what, they will never have the kind of shrewdness needed in ghost hunting."

"Ah, I see…well, I suppose it'd be best to get rid of them. I can destroy that department—so to speak—in about six months." I stood up, outraged.

"Six months?" I said, not yelling, but not speaking either. "That's six months in which they can harm another civilian!"

"I'm sorry, Danny, but that's the soonest I can do it!"

I didn't even answer. Instead, I just walked right out. If you want to have anything done right, you have to do it yourself.

12345678987654321

Danny Phantom had paid a little visit to the Guys in White. He didn't necessarily destroy everything, but he did enough damage to suck up their funding. In the end, my boss had to get rid of them in two weeks.

Phantom had crashed all their computers in thirty seconds flat thanks to a specific ghost stinger. He took their weapons and blew holes in the floor. He knocked ten out of eleven experiments over and mixed the eleventh together into one beaker with catastrophic results: it blew the entire department sky high. It was pretty damn fun to watch, too! Phantom also took their lint rollers and dumped some of the experiments onto the suits.

Although destroying the place was pretty damn entertaining, I got the most kicks out of watching the GIW operatives run in circles looking for lint rollers and dry cleaners. Yes, that was definitely the best part. I even have it on tape.

12345678987654321

"Danny, your boss wants to see you." I turn my head and Sam is there. Again.

"Okay," I say stupidly and head up to his office. I can hear—and feel—her shake her head and say, "Men." I roll my eyes and say in my head, _Women_.

I walk into my boss's office to find a young African-American lady, no older than my age. The twenty-three year old has her hair pulled back by a red headband. She has a modest orange T-shirt on with red Capri's and high-top All-Stars. A lady wearing All-Stars. There's something I haven't seen even Sam try.

"Danny, this is your new partner, Valerie Gray. She's training with you. She was top in training, so I paired her up with our top agent." She wrinkles her nose, but quickly conceals it.

"Um, alright…but what if I have to go on a really big case?"

"Take her with you, stupid!" he says.

Well, this presents a problem for me.

Chapter 1

Chapter 2: in the works.

Yup, looks like it's nice to me! And yes, this will be DxV. What else?

If anyone is curious, no, I hadn't finished any story, although Ten Years is about halfway through (at 12 chapters). I updated because summer has come and school is out! That, and I didn't want to leave for my swim camps, writing camps, Canada, and London without an update.


End file.
